


Do you like him?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance realises that he loves Keith, and tells him. It's frickin' cute, I'm sorry if you don't like it... (you must not love cute space boyfriends...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story, so... I don't know what everyone likes to read. I just like cute, fluff. And I thought that this was perfect, so I just went ahead and posted it. If there are any errors, let me know... I also hope that the characters seem like themselves. Hope you like it.

"Do you like him?" Hunk asked, with a smile on his face.

"I don't know, Keith isn't a shitty person, I guess..." Lance stuttered, and then buried his face in the crook of his elbow to hide his blushed face.

"Come on Lance, you know what I mean. Do you like, like him?" Hunk rolled his eyes, and shoved Lance, trying to get the truth.

"yes......" There was a long pause from Lance, then he sighed, "I don't want to like him, or his stupid fucking mullet, or his ugly fucking face. But I do. I kinda do..." Lance wanted to bang his head against the table for his confession.

"He likes you too, so just TELL HIM." Hunk laughed at Lance. It was almost obvious that they liked eachother, Lance just couldn't bring himself to tell Keith. He was afraid that Keith may push him away, and be disgusted with Lance.

"How do you know that Keith likes me, he has never told you, I bet." Lance chuckled and put his face in his hands.

"Whatever, man, do whatever you want. I still think you should tell him." Hunk threw a pillow at Lance's face. "You guys would be a great couple."

"FINE." Lance's face got really red as he continued, "I will tell him today. I will fucking do this shit. Okay?" Lance stood up, then flopped himself back down on Hunk's bed.

"Not right now..." Lance explained, "later today, when we train together." Lance nodded, to himself, he knew it was a good plan to wait.

 

About an hour later...

 

Lance walked to the training room, slowly, and anxiously. He was going to tell Keith how he felt about him. He faced the entrance, and stopped. Maybe he should go back, and act like he's sick today, instead of training with Keith as promised. Nope. He knew he had to do this, for himself. He walked in the training room, and approached Keith.

"Hey Lance, let's work on sword fighting, because your bad at it, and it's fun to watch you struggle." Keith let out a laugh, and a michevious grin. Lance sighed, and felt a blush creep up on his cheek. Keith had a beautiful face, and Lance wanted to touch it. He figured he would grab one of the swords and kick ass first, though.

"Alright, but this time, I'm winning." Lance said smoothly. Keith looked at his face, and he felt his heart booming in his chest. Keith loved it when Lance made that face, or used a steady voice. Keith blushed, and dug his nails into the palms of hands, trying not to look embarrassed.

Keith and Lance twirled their swords around for sometime, until Lance gave up, and tried to let Keith win.

Keith didn't take the bait, "You're letting me win, Lance." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Keith, I don't know what your talking about?" Lance gave Keith a innocent look, and let his voice sound sickening sweet.

'God dammit. Why was Lance so cute?' Keith thought to himself. He never could get his thoughts under control, especially not around Lance.

Keith swung his sword for the last time, just wanting to end the fight and get something to drink. Keith swung the sword a little too hard. Lance yelped and jumped back, holding his arm like it was going to fall off.

"I-I am so so so sorry..." Keith wasn't trying to get out of trouble with an apology. Keith was genuinely sorry, and worried about what he had done. Keith rushed over to Lance to see if he was okay. 

"Ow! Shit man!" Lance mumbled every Spanish curse word he could remember, and then grabbed Keith's arm.

Keith couldn't stop the blush that ran up to his neck and face, just by Lance's touch.

"Get me a towel, please?" Lance asked, not with anger in his eyes, just anxiety, and a little pain.

"Uh...yeah, I'll be right back." Then Keith dashed out of the room, and Lance was alone.

Lance thought about Keith's perfect face. A couple of weeks ago, he would've hated those thoughts, try to push them away. But now, he thought about Keith, alot. He didn't even try to stop thinking about him, that would be too hard. He loved Keith's deep indigo eyes, his (probably) soft black hair, and especially his smile, when he was lucky enough to see it.

Then Lance saw Keith at the door, with a towel hung on his shoulder, and a cold waterbottle in his hand.

"Here, I got a towel, and a waterbottle in case you needed to... I don't know, I just found it." Keith practically ran into the room, and threw the towel like Lance was suffering a fatal injury.

"Okay, thanks." Lance smiled, and cleaned up the blood, and his own arm. There wasn't much blood, because the cut was barely two inches long.

Keith watched as Lance cleaned up the wound. Keith felt horribly guilty, constantly asking Lance if he was going to be okay.

"Keith, buddy, take a breath, calm down, we're both gonna be fine." Lance's heart pounded at Keith's sudden concern.

"I just feel so bad... but I guess you can take care of yourself, so I'm just gonna go..." Keith got really akward, and stood up to leave.

"Wait, Keeeiitthhh," Lance whined, "stay with me, please?"

Lance's adorable face was hard for Keith to say no to, "fine." Keith grumbled, and sat back down.

Lance's arm was fine now, he got up, and started walking around anxiously.

"Keith, I'm not very good at face-to-face combat, so I was wondering if you could help me out. And let me practice on you." Lance's cheeks turned a light shade of red, and he shifted his weight on each foot.

"Uh, you want to fight me, for real?" Keith questioned Lance's logic.

"Yeah! It will be good for us both, and I'm going to feel a lot better when I win." Lance kicked the leg of the chair that Keith was sitting on.

"Alright, fine." Keith smiled, because he knew he was going to win. Not at all because it gave Keith an excuse to touch Lance's smooth, tanned skin...

They started out soft, not really wanting to hurt each other. Then Lance swung his elbow behind him, and hit Keith in the chest. Keith stumbled back, and caught his breath. Lance saw the death glare on Keith's face, and ran. Keith ran, almost twice as fast, after Lance. Without thinking, Keith flung his whole body at Lance, hoping for some kind of impact. They both toppled to the ground.

Keith landed on top of what could only be Lance. Lance's face turned a deep scarlet color, and he gulped, realizing that Keith had landed on top of him. Keith blushed, and started to lift himself up. This was Lance's chance to tell him, or to show him...

"Wait-" Lance took a handful of Keith's tanktop, and pulled him back down towards his chest.

"Keith, trust me, sometimes I want to slap you." Lance chuckled, and Keith frowned. "But, when I see your gorgeous face, and your beautiful smile, I feel different. I have liked boys before, but not like this. Whenever I'm around you my face gets really red, and my heart pounds really, really fucking hard. I think that I like you a little bit more than just a good friend..." Lance studied Keith's face, trying to know what he was going to do.

No matter how long he studied Keith's face, he couldn't have predicted what happened next.

Keith smiled, the biggest grin that Lance had ever seen from his usually solemn, little, friend. Keith's face blushed, and then Lance could feel his hand start to shake a little.

Keith leaned in, put his hand on Lance's chest, and closed the distance between them with a kiss. It wasn't the most corrdinated kiss. They were both hesitant.  
When Lance thought his lungs were going to explode, he pulled away.

"Let's go." Keith stood up, and held his hand out for Lance. Lance took it, and followed Keith to his room.

When Lance entered the room, he expected something different. He didn't know what to expect, but this was too plain. The only thing that Keith had in his room, other than the bed, was a night stand, and a lamp. That was it, the bare minimum, and then nothing else.

Keith was shuffling around, trying to make the bed, and pick up his dirty laundry off the floor.

"You don't have to impress me, Keith," Lance laughed a little.

"Well, too late." Keith finished with the bed, and then he sat down with his head in his hand. Lance could assume, that a wave of realization crashed over him, and Keith was afraid, maybe.

"What's wrong, Keith?" Lance sat on the bed beside him.

"I never thought that you liked me back. I just can't..." His voice got softer, then stopped.

"What is it? You can trust me, I promise." Lance smiled sweetly, trying to coax the information out of Keith.

"It just feels like a mean, twisted joke, where you tell everyone that I 'actually had a crush on you,' and that I had no chance with you. I-I just feel like you could've chose anyone. You're sweet, funny, loyal. And I'm none of those things, I'm just..." Keith couldn't get his idea out in words.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Keith." Lance shook his head, "I know that you are guarded on the outside. But that doesn't mean that you aren't heartless. You are soft on the inside, and I won't hurt you." The corner of Keith's mouth turns up in a small smile.

"I trust you Lance, I do." Keith's voice sounds small.

"Come here," Lance slid his arm around Keith's waist, and pulled him closer. Keith blushed, and put his head on Lance's chest. 

Damn it, Keith was falling hard for Lance. Keith never really loved anyone. No one had really loved Keith. He had always been content like that, he never really needed that. Well, he never thought he needed it. When Lance smiled, or flirted with him, Keith felt a new thing. Whenever Lance walked into the room, he was happier. Keith wanted Lance to be his. Lance flirted with everyone he met. That never bothered Keith, until recently, when he started to feel jelous. Then he would lie awake at night, thinking about how he would always be longing for something he couldn't have. That was different now. Lance was Keith's knight in shining armor, Lance was Keith's fucking prince.

Keith's train of thought crashed when Lance spoke up, "So, do you... want to, umm, be my...uh, boyfriend, maybe?"

Lance knew that he already had Keith, he just wanted him to say it.

"Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend," Keith rolled his eyes, but didn't stop blushing.

Lance flopped backwards on the bed, and then Keith joined him. At first, Keith was stiff, and uncomfortable. Lance was a fucking natural, he swung his arm around Keith's waist, and buried his head down on the pillow. Keith gave Lance a small peck on the lips, and said goodnight.

Lance could feel Keith become less rigid each time he exhaled. Lance couldn't have asked for this to go better. Lance had a boyfriend, and it was Keith.

Keith was a god damned angel, and Lance knew better than to hurt an angel. So in that moment, he made a personal vow, never to hurt the fragile angel in his arms.

They fell asleep like that. So close, that Keith could feel Lance's breath on his neck until he drifted off to sleep. They were so comfortable, but so close. Keith wasn't used to it, but he loved the feeling of being in someone's arms. It made him feel loved, for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW: Pidge totally saw them... She told Hunk, and they made a big deal about it. (Because you know they would have)


End file.
